Planes: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (originally titled Planes 2: Fire and Rescue) is the second film in the Planes trilogy, and the fourth film overall. It will have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger (voice of Ed Harris) and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter (voice of Wes Studi), ex-military transport Cabbie (voice of Dale Dye) and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers (voices of Regina King, Corri English, Bryan Callen, Danny Pardo and Matt Jones). Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero." Voice Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Danny Mann as Sparky *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Curtis Armstrong as Maru *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Regina King as Dynamite *Corri English as Pinecone *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Danny Pardo as Blackout *Matt Jones as Drip *Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Anne Meara as Winnie *Erik Estrada as Nick "Loop'n" Lopez *John Michael Higgins as Cad Spinner *Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer *Hal Holbrook as Mayday *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker *Patrick Warburton as Pulaski *Brad Paisley as Bubba Release The movie is set to release in theaters July 18, 2014. No release date for the DVD has been confirmed. Music Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, will return for the sequel. In addition, Brad Paisley wrote and performed a song for the film titled "All In". Paisley also performed a song titled "Runaway Romance", co-written by Bobs Gannaway and Danny Jacob. The soundtrack album will be released on July 15, 2014. Sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy. A Disney staff member also stated that Planes 3 is in story development. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Trivia * Two Dinoco cans are seen in a bar where Dusty is in. *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol. *Planes: Fire & Rescue is the fourth entry in the Cars franchise. More Cars films are planned for the future, such as Planes 3 and Cars 3. *In addition to car-ification and plane-ification, some aspects of Piston Peak National Park appear to be train-ified. *Known as a SEAT (Single Engine Air Tanker), crop dusters were among the first wildfire air attack aircraft. The first operational air tanker was a repurposed crop duster, which made the first air drop on the Mendocino National Forest in 1955. *Blade Ranger and Windlifter are both helicopters, so filmmakers turned to world-renowned aerobatic helicopter pilot Chuck Aaron to ensure they captured the helicopter flight authentically. Blade Ranger pulls some tricky maneuvers in the film that were reviewed and validated by Aaron. *The film’s setting is inspired by elements from a host of national parks, including Yosemite and Yellowstone. **National Parks Director Jonathan Jarvis was invited to DisneyToon Studios to view the film. He was thrilled with the attention to detail like the inclusion of rocking chairs in front of the fireplace. **Yellowstone’s Old Faithful Inn served as inspiration for the film’s Grand Fusel Lodge. **The railway station attached to the Grand Fusel Lodge was inspired by an actual station that once existed near Yellowstone’s north entrance and was designed by Robert Reamer, the architect of the Old Faithful Inn. *Playing upon the theme of second chances and based on filmmakers’ real-life observations during research trips to aerial firefighting stations, much of the Piston Peak Air Attack Base set is made up of repurposed structures. Filmmakers learned that budgets are traditionally stretched by reusing items, so they incorporated the practice in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Maru is the ringleader when it comes to repurposing, repeating the mantra, ‘It’s better than new.’ Gallery Posters and Logos Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|A leaked poster of the movie. (Notice that the poster resembles its predecessor's teaser poster.) Planes_fire_rescue_poster.jpg|Second poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver2_xlg.jpg|UK poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver3.jpg|Brazilian poster プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー.jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー (絶対に守り抜くー仲間たちを信じて) Flyvemaskiner 2.jpg|Danish Poster 125060150.jpg|Polish Poster planesfireandrescue536147bd6ef8f.jpg|Wallpaper Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png|The teaser trailer's representation of the logo Logoplanes2.png Aviões 2.jpg|Portuguese (Brazil) Planes 2.jpg|German Planes 2 (French).jpg|French Aviones 2.jpg|Spanish (Latin America) Aviones .jpg|Spanish (Spain) Ksjoojkdko.jpg|Japanese Samoloty_2_Logo.png|Polish Screenshots vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png|"Come on, boys! Let's load up!" - Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png|"Copy that, hippie!" - Blackout vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png|Dipper taking fuel from Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png|"Let's see what you've got." - Blade Ranger vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png|"We're not! We're jumping out of you!" - Dynamite vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg|Dusty meets Dipper 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Medium planesfireandrescuetrailer.jpg|"How's the park's wildlife population?" - ? OlG.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" - Cad Spinner X240-q9b.jpg 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg 1653820_447163158748870_1531209286_n.jpg 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg|"I will never understand why you wanna jump out of a perfectly good airplane!" - Cabbie 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg 1379918_452903251508194_66970_n.jpg planesthumb.jpg 1907562_450068738458312_91029130_n.jpg 1800407_450260491772470_366669654_n.jpg 1796442_447093375422515_543340804_n.jpg|"We need every plane we've got." - Windlifter 1011029_448098408655345_308913367_n.jpg 1005540_450648975066955_440339963_n.jpg|"Honk, honk! Beep, beep!" fire&rescue1.png fire&rescue2.png fire&rescue3.png fire&rescue4.png| fire&rescue5.png fire&rescue6.png|"Well, if you're coming to the party night, there'll be plenty of party animals!" - Cad Spinner fire&rescue10.png|"Good luck, Dusty!" - Skipper Planes-fire-and-rescue.jpg fire&rescue7.png fire&rescue9.png fire&rescue11.png Lil' Dipper.png fire&rescue12.png fire&rescue13.png dustyryter.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-1.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-2.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-4.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-5.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-6.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-7.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-8.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png|"There she burns, fellas!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Umm... Thanks." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-14.png 43490f9534244f91198eb8299e3cc98512ac83e4.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png|"You came here to become a firefighter!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-18.png|"Spilling mud on people makes for sad campers!" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-19.png|"Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|"Answer is yes!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png|"Yes?" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-23.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-25.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-28.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off his landing gear." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png|"Give 'em a go!" (gets hit by Dusty's vertical stabilizer) "Ohh! Hop the wheels, genius!" - Maru Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-32.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png|"That guy writing down everything I say?" - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-34.png|"Mr. Mayday!" - Ryker Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-38.png|"Brace yourselves!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png|"It's like mama's jalapeño chili. Spicy!" - Leadbottom Wetretardantdusty.png Chugfire&rescue.png|"What?" maydaysparky.png dustywithfloats.png|"Ohhhh!" partyatmylodge.png 64838f65523510eaa4ec7910f1fb87fdb34c1162.jpg pistonpeakforestarea.png pistonpeakwaterfall.png pistonpeakwaters.png dustyahh!.png|Dusty surprised leadskip.png|"Twice!" - Leadbottom dipperpispeapark.png trainification.png 10458893_709656375757619_7790442057348238527_n.jpg Blade ranger.jpeg|"You need to be alert, keep calm, think clearly, act decisively." 10368373_788264707874003_8536356606526077698_o.jpg|"I like watching you sleep." - Lil' Dipper to Dusty Crophopper 10446185_788264717874002_2580703302611902626_o.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a6514327.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a63282b7.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a647da3b.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a61b8338.jpg planesfireandrescue536147baa169f.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a6317077.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a64d5bd0.jpg planesfireandrescue53458a15b0e7b.jpg Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229_667634506626473_1298191481_o.jpg Cabbie_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Blade_Ranger_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Nick_Loop'N_Lopez_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Winnie_and_Harvey_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg 10012134_667635819959675_2048544208_o.jpg Maydayprofile.jpg CadSpinnerProfile.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-maru.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ol-jammer.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ryker.jpg Concept Art Planes2concept.jpg Videos Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage|"Courage" Trailer 1 Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder|"Thunder" Trailer 2 Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer|Extended trailer Brad Paisley's "All In" First Listen - Planes Fire & Rescue|"All In" First Listen Clip "Drop the Needle" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Drop the Needle" clip Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Code Proud" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Code Proud" Indian TV spot Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Looking Up" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Looking Up" Indian TV spot Soccer with the Smokejumpers - Planes Fire & Rescue|Soccer with the Smokejumpers Dane Cook Talks DisneyToon Studios PLANES & PLANES Fire & Rescue at D23 Expo - Red Carpet Interview|Dane Cook at the D23 Expo talks about Planes: Fire & Rescue Planes Fire and Rescue Bobs Gannaway & Ferrell Barron D23 Interview|Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron at the D23 Expo discuss the sequel Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo|Disney's Planes: Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo pl:Samoloty 2 Category:Movies